I Like It Like That
by IAmDaughterOfApollo1
Summary: Pecy Jackson and Victorious characters meet each other. Is there a purpose? Will this create chaos in both worlds? Will the two different worlds become one?
1. Sorry!

**Disclaimer:**

**DaughterOfPoseidon1: "Cat, how about you do the disclaimer!"**

**Cat: "Really?! YAY!" *jumps up and down***

**Jade: "JUST DO IT ALREADY!"**

**Cat "Well, you didn't have to scream…" *whimpers***

**DaughterOfPoseidon1: "Jade, say you're sorry."**

**Jade: "No!"**

**All: "JADE!"**

**Jade: "Fine! I'm sorry! Now get it done with!"**

**Cat" "DaughterOfPoseidon1 doesn't own Victorious or the Percy Jackson series or…..anything else she might mention that she might not own!"**

**DaughterOfPoseidon1: "Thanks Cat."**

**Cat: "YOU'RE WELCOME!"**

**Beck: "No hating, by the way. It's not nice."**

Tori's P.O.V

"Yo, how's it going?" Andre came up to sit next to me for lunch. I smiled. "Yo, it's all good." I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"Where's the others?" he asked. I shrugged. "Robbie's probably with Rex somewhere, Jade avoiding Beck, Beck on his way, and Cat…well, who knows with Cat?" He grinned. "You know everyone too well." I shrugged. I couldn't argue 'cuz, well, it was true.

"Hello." Beck said in his sing-song voice as he sat down next to me and dropped his bag. I never got how he did that. The whole sing-song voice thing, anyway. "Hey!" I said. "Did Sycowits hold you in late?" He shook his head. "Kind-of. He kept on asking if I had an extra coconut…." He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. He watched me as I smiled at him. Ever since he and Jade had broken up, Beck and I had gotten really close. It was inevitable, I suppose. We were always really good friends to begin with, now we were just better friends because his girlfriend didn't hate me. Because, you know, he doesn't have a girlfriend…

"So," Andre began. "I was thinking of doing an actual music video for my new song, and I was wondering if any of ya'll would help me….-"

"Yes, of course, Andre, I'd love to help you in your music video." Rex and Robbie came up. Rex made music video out like it was five syllables. "Yeah, sure Rex. Help me with the tech?" he asked. "And what about me?" Robbie asked. Rex turned to him. "Andre knows you're not smart enough." He said. I grinned as they bickered back and forth. Andre groaned, but finally got 'them' settled. Down. "Where's Cat?" I asked. "Here I am!" she came in and strikes a pose. I grinned as she sat down. "Guess where I was!"She said excitedly. "Where were ya, Cat?" Andre asked. She frowned, troubled. "You were supposed to guess." I kept a straight face. "You were riding a pony?" She frowned even deeper. "Why would I be riding a pony? One time, my brother rode a pony, and it didn't like him." she informed us, grinning. "And?" Jade said throwing her bag down and sitting next to me. I refused to let myself flinch. Cat was again confused. "And what?" she asked. "And so what?" Jade asked. "And so what what?"Cat asked, starting to panic. "Never mind!" Jade said loudly. "Well, if you're gonna put it that way…." Cat whimpered. "Well, then, let's all be nice now, shall we?" Beck stood and interrupted Jade's about to freak out and gave her a hard look. She was half-way standing up, so she slowly sat back down and unclenched her fists slowly. Beck let out a breath and sat back down, shaking his head. "_No wonder he broke up with her._" Is all I thought.

"Sooo." I said with uncertainty. "The koala bears are very kind this time of year." Cat clapped. "Really?" I groaned. Nobody else said anything.

"Well, then, I'm going to go get some ketchup for my hot dog…"

I stood quickly and turned to walk toward the cafeteria.

"Aggh! Oh, God! I'm so sorry!" I had hit a kid with black hair and green eyes. He caught his food quickly so it wouldn't fall. "It's okay." He chuckled, looking me in the eye. He looked a little wary. "Seriously, I'm soooo sorry. I have this bad habit of running into people…." I trailed off, remembering the day I met Beck. 'Why does it always come back to Beck?' I thought. "Really?" the boy chuckled again. "I thought it was just me." I rolled my eyes. "Haha, very funny." I said sarcastically. "I know." He grinned. I laughed. "Hi, my name is Tori Vega. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand. He shook it. "My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, too."


	2. Greetings and Guitars

**Disclaimer:**

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: Disclaimer time! Who wants to-?**

**Percy: Oh! Me! Pick me! *Waves hand in the air sporadically***

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: *gives Percy withering look* Must you interrupt me? Fine! Go ahead!**

**Percy: IAmDaughterOfApollo doesn't own PJO or Victorious, or nothing else! Hah! Sadly, though, she is a Daughter of Apollo, so my butt is going to be kicked in archery later….**

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: That's right! Don't worry; I won't shoot anything TOO lethal at you….**

**Percy: And I won't put TOO much water on you….**

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: Just shut up already.**

"_My name is Percy Jackson. Nice to meet you, too."_

Tori's P.O.V

"You know, that name sounds oddly familiar…" I tried to think of why.

He smiled, but looked a little nervous."I've been on the news a couple of times. None of it was true, but it made the news, nonetheless." He then quickly changed the subject. "I'd like you to meet my friends. We're new here, so we don't know anybody."He turned and I looked for the first time at the little entourage behind him. "This is Nico DiAngelo," he pointed to a kid with black hair and tan skin, "This is Thalia," a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes, "And this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase." He took the hand of a girl with curly blonde hair and surprisingly gray eyes. I nodded as I tried to remember all four names. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Tori Vega, and I sing and act here. What are you here for?"

Nico's P.O.V.

I was pretty zoned out until Percy ran into Tori. I mean, come on, it can't be coincidental that we run into one of the girls were looking for, right? There was also the thing that Thalia kept elbowing me every time I looked distracted. And she elbowed _hard_. "What are you here for?' I heard her say. I snapped back into the real world. "I'm here for singing and guitar. Annabeth singing and acting, Percy for drums, electric, bass, piano, and acting, and Thalia for dancing and singing." I said automatically. Where the crap did that come from? Who knows, but I was getting evil glares for it.

"That's amazing! I can't wait to see you guys perform!" Tori said. "Yeah, neither can I." Thalia grumbled. I held back a laugh. She gave me a, I'm-a-hunter-so-back-off look. So I gave her an I'm-a-son-of-Hades-so-back-off-or-die look. It didn't work as well.

"Come on, guys. I'd like you to meet my friends." She pushed us toward a table. "This is Cat," she pointed to a girl with sharpie marker red hair. "This is Andre," she pointed to a darker boy with dreads and a play piano, "This is Robbie and Rex," she pointed to a boy with curly hair, glasses, and a puppet, "This is Jade," she pointed to a goth girl who looked very unhappy. "And this is Beck." She pointed to a guy with long wavy black hair and smiled. '_Oh, gods, she likes him'_ I looked at his face. _'And he likes her."_ I thought. I prayed to Aphrodite that, for their sake, they weren't related. _'Or, you know, she doesn't for no reason become a huntress and leave you alone at Camp Half Blood. Your feelings to never be discovered by her. Ever.' _I thought bitterly. I changed my mind path before I got too upset. "Great to meet you all." I heard Percy saying. "Yes." Annabeth agreed. "We can't wait to get to know you all better." I narrowed my eyes on Jade. She looked around my age, I guess. And I could tell, without any God claiming her: she was my sister. Ugh. Not that I'm mad about it or anything, I just…I guess I'm not surprised by dad.

I wondered how long we were going to have to be here. A week, maybe? Two? I hoped it wasn't that long.

"Welcome to Hollywood Arts." I heard Beck say. I smiled at him, feeling welcome. What the crap was that? Who knows? "Yay! New people!" Cat said excitedly, clapping her hands. I chuckled. She seemed cute. Not like, cute as in I like her, but pet cute.

Well, then. Her name is extremely appropriate.

The bell rang, and we all had the same class, so we started walking. I slowed and pulled Thalia with me.

"What?" she asked. "Guess what I just got." I said dully. "Hmm?" she asked. "A new sister." Thalia's head snapped up. "Excuse me?!" she whisper-screeched. "Yeah. Jade. Couldn't you tell?" I laughed at her reaction. She shook her head. "Not really. I wasn't really paying attention. I was busy being mad at you." She punched me in the arm. "Oh, whatever." I teased. "You know you love me. I'm your best friend."

"True." She agreed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

I was about to say something smart back, but then we entered the class. "

"Oh, gods." I swallowed hard. "You know, I've never seen you perform before. Maybe you should get a taste of your own medicine." She said, enjoying my growing discomfort with the large stage. "No, Thalia, don't-! Crap." She ran up to the main teacher and was talking to him. She said something, then pointed to me, then made the motion of a guitar. I froze. _'Uh-oh.'_ Is all I could think before I saw the teacher go up to the stage and say, "So, apparently our new student, Nico DiAngelo, is really excited about being here and would like to perform for you all! He didn't bring his guitar, so if any of you would be so kind as to let him borrow one… Oh! Thank- you for volunteering, Andre! That's very kind of you!" She pointed to where I was in the back A LOT of people turned to give ne encouraging looks and thumbs up. "Here you go." Andre handed me the guitar. "Thanks. A lot. Really." I said, because I actually was grateful. It would've been a lot worse singing without a guitar to back me up. "Any time, yo. Good luck. You have a lot of courage." He said and walked away. I took a deep breath, and got an idea. I knew which song I was going to sing.

**Okay, so I actually have NO idea what song Nico should sing. And I promise we'll get to the more action part, I just felt they should have some fun first. Romancing and such, haha. But f any of ya'll have an idea for a song, a suggestion or anything, I'd love to hear it. Also, review, please? I'd love to know your thoughts, and/or how I can better the story. Thanks!**


	3. Apparently, now I'm a Ladies Man

**Disclaimer:**

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: whose turn to…?**

**Beck: *raises hand* Ours.**

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: Oh, well, then. *gestures to go ahead, then smiles flirtatiously***

**Beck: Ummm…. What? *watches me uncomfortably at my pathetic attempt to flirt***

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: Oh, never mind!**

**Beck: IAmDaughterOfApollo owns nothing, as you can see.**

**IAmDaughterOfApollo: Thanks, Beck.**

**Beck: Mmmhmm. **

Nico's P.O.V

I walked up to the stage slowly, trying to think. Mash-ups weren't my expertise…but I was good at them. Well, I wouldn't make the kids in the chairs die laughing, at the least… Then I brightened. These were the two EASIEST songs to mash. I laughed. Tori smiled at me reassuringly. I smiled back.

I whispered to the band for a second….

"Oh, yes. This sounds great!" A boy with blonde hair said enthusiastically. He played the electric guitar. "We'll be switching twice," I warned him in advance, "So if you don't know them both…" He grinned. "Trust me, Nico DiAngelo. I could do these songs in my sleep." I smiled. "Great."

I turned toward the audience. Really, it was only about 15 or 20 kids. But usually, I'd rather face the Minotaur than go on stage. But this time, the only thing I could think was, "_Come at me, bro."_

I waited until the techie set up the mike for me, then strapped on Andre's guitar comfortably and took the mike in my hand. "Hey, ya'll. I'm going to be singing a mash-up that I put together of Holiday and Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day," I tried not to falter as I saw Thalia's surprised face, and instead, grinned widely. "Have fun with it." I teased my voice thick with implications. I half turned to the band. "Keep up." I murmured.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me  
'til then I walk alone  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

I began to smile and then, I got into it.

_Say, hey!_

The blonde electric guitarist threw me his guitar. I spun around, throwing Andre's to him, and caught the electric, and began rocking_.  
Hear the sound of the falling rain  
coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)  
The shame_._  
The ones who died without a name  
Hear the dogs howling out of key  
to a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
And bleed, the company lost the war today  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
This is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
On holiday  
Hear the drum pounding out of time  
Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)  
To find, the money's on the other side  
can I get another Amen? (Amen!)  
There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)  
A gag, a plastic bag on a monument  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday_

Again the guitars flew through the air, and it slowed down a little.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up when everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_(Both solos mashed together)_

The blonde boy and I both started rocking the electrics, and I pulled him up to sing the Boulevard Of broken Dreams part while I sang the Holiday. He smiled and laughed, and we both had fun with it, hamming it up.__

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me _Hear the sound of the falling rain__  
my shallow heart's the only thing that's beating __Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!) __  
Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me __Hear the dogs howling out of key__  
'til then I walk alone __To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)  
__And bleed, the company lost the war today  
I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies  
this is the dawning of the rest of our lives  
on holiday_

And it was over.

I smiled and took a deep breath. Oh my gods, what did I just do? I saw all my friends staring at me curiously. I grinned, zeroed in on Thalia, and winked. She bit her lip and held back a smile. '_Wait, what? Did she seriously just smile after I winked at her? Shouldn't there, be like, arrows spouted from my chest or something? I saw her try and do it to Apollo once…"_

I bowed, then so did the blonde kid- Ryan- and I jumped down from the stage. Everyone crowded me, saying good job and all that. I thanked them and pushed back to my friends. "Nico, that was amazing!" Thalia gave me one of those jump-hugs. I staggered, but stayed upright and blushed. "Thanks, Thals."I mumbled. I wasn't used to all this attention. "Dude, you weren't joking when you said you could play." Percy said as I swung Thalia to my back. She wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms around my neck, and set her head on my shoulder. I secured her 'piggy-back ride' by securing her legs. "Mehh. I can play a little bit." Annabeth laughed. "A little bit? You were throwing guitars!"

"Which scared me half to death." Andre grinned playfully. "Good job, brotha." I handed him the acoustic. "I almost had a heart attack the first time you threw her." He admitted. "Yeah, Andre's pretty protective about his toys." Tori teased, popping up behind him. I jumped. She had come out of nowhere. "How did you do the thingy with the spin…?" Cat, the redhead, came up to me, spinning in a circle trying to imitate what I had done. "Cat," I put one hand on her shoulder, still balancing Thalia on my back. "It's okay; I'll show you later, kay?" Cat, the redhead, came up to, spinning in a circle trying to imitate what I had done. "Cat," I promised. Yeah, after I put a harness and a helmet on her. She smiled widely. "Yay!"

Well, at least she wasn't hard to please.

"Mmmhmm." The puppet-boy, Robbie, said. Or was it Rex the puppet? "He's definitely gonna be a ladies' man at the school. Like Beck." Beck frowned. "I'm not-"

"Yes, you are." Tori confirmed. He raised an eyebrow, but she rolled her eyes and punched him. There was definitely something going on there. I blushed. "I'm not a ladies' man." I mumbled.

"Boy, you saying that with a girl on your back." Rex pointed out. Thalia froze. "I'm not…she's a hun- I mean, we aren't…." Ugh. How can I explain this…?

"Exactly." Beck said, as though it confirmed all of their opinions.

Annabeth and Percy laughed. "Well, that's a first." I said annoyingly. "Meaning?" Percy asked. "Usually it's you who's the ladies man, not me." I laughed. Percy raised an eyebrow. "Kiddo, do you have any idea how many girls at camp come up to me to ask if you're single?"

"No way." I muttered, turning red. Everyone laughed. "Come on," Tori said, grinning. "Wer got Sycowits' class again."

I saw her glance at Beck meaningfully, and then look over to Jade. He took a small step away from Tori, then I saw his face turn arrogant, and he stepped back, even closer to Tori now. I raised an eyebrow. "Did you..?" I whispered to Thalia. "yeah." She whispered in my ear. "Let's hope they get together BEFORE they go to camp, or else, it'll be love spells galore." I shivered . I hate love chuckled. "Have experience with love spells, do you?" she wondered. I shrugged. "Unfortunately." I muttered. She said nothing. I wanted to look back at her, but I was afraid she'd smack me, or I'd fall over. We entered the classroom and I set her down. "Let's go drama it up." I grinned, and she smiled back.

This made my resolve in never telling Thalia my feelings falter greatly.


	4. Opportunities and Suspicions

Yo! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update…I haven't given up on this yet. I've just been having a lot of trouble with my family.

But I'm back now! :)

IAmDaughterOfApollo: Disclaimer time! Nico, if you please?

Nico: You don't own nothin'.

IAmDaughterOfApollo: Nico…please, I own a lot of things…

Nico: Sucker! You don't own PJO or Victorious!

IAmDaughterOfApollo: All you need to stop making fun of me….

Beck's P.O.V

We walked to Sycowits' class with the new kids. The gothic kid made me nervous; the way he acted reminded me too much of Jade, and that freaked me out. He seemed much…happier, though. Percy seemed cool, and I could tell he was the leader of the group of four; he had that kind of air. Annabeth, his girlfriend, seemed like the stubborn, funny kind that knew a lot of things. Thalia, the goth girl, seemed like the rebellious kind of girl; she had that sparkle in her eye, like Tori.

I looked over to Tori now, who was walking right next to me, careful not to stand too close to me. I glanced back to Jade, she looked totally relaxed. I sighed. I really like Tori- and she knew it too, and I think she likes me back, she's just scared of hurting Jade. But I talked to Jade, and she said she was overreacting when she freaked on Tori, and she hoped Tori and I would work out together.

But now, every time I try to talk to her about it, or make a move on her, she glares at me or avoids the conversation.

We walked into Sycowits class again, and Tori and I immediately sat down in our usual chairs right next to each other. I took a deep breath, leaned in close to her, and said in a low voice, "I really need to talk to you."

She kept her eyes drilled straight, but asked softly, "About what?" I tried not to smile, because she knew what it was about.

"You know what." I told her desperately hoping she wouldn't immediately start ignoring me, but she said, "Beck...You know why we can't." I was jazzed; this was the farthest we've ever gotten in this conversation, even if it was in the middle of Sycowits' lesson. "But I fixed that." I told her. "If you'd just let me explain further…." I said hopefully. She sighed and smiled, finally turning to me. "Fine." She said. "If you promise everything is fixed, and you promise to explain everything to me…come and explain to me tonight, okay?" Her breath blew on my face, stunning me for a second. No girl has ever been to me what Tori is to me. "Thank-you." I smiled widely, and leaned back into my chair. Sycowits hadn't noticed a thing, he'd been to busy trying to get to spit out his set of keys that he gave her to entertain her-he should of knew better, last time we did that, Cat swallowed Jade's house key, and she couldn't get in her house for two days, because her parents were out of town.

"Here, I got it." I heard Percy say to Sycowits' and he swiftly moved in front of Cat. I turned and watched him curiously. He sat down on the ground in front of her. "Hey!" he greeted happily. "Hewwo." She said laughing silently at who knows what. "So…is that tasty?" he asked in a purely innocent voice. She nodded vigorously. "Is that why you won't give it back?" she nodded again, smiling a bit. He sighed. "I haven't eaten all day…I am kinda hungry…." He set his head in his hand, looking sad and pouty on the ground. She stared at him for a second, trying to think of something to do, and then she brightened. "I have something for you to eat!" she said, her words a little jumbled from the key. "Really? He asked, looking all of a sudden happy. "What is it? Is it tasty?"

Oh my god, he wasn't about to do what I think he's about to do. I glanced over to Tori in horror. She had the same look on her face, but a little more amused.

I watched as Cat took the key out of her mouth, wiped off some of the spit with her shirt, and handed it to him. He looked at it for a second, and without a bit of doubt in his eyes, put the key in his mouth.

"Yum." He said happily. "Thank-you so much, Cat. That will for sure hold me over 'till lunch!" She jumped up and clapped her hands. "Yay!" He stood, laughing, sucking on Sycowits' keys. She jumped on him, surprising him with a hug. His eyes widened, but he hugged her back, then set her down in her chair and went around her and handed Sycowits the key. Sycowits looked at the key in disgust, but tucked it in his pocket. "Well." He said loudly. "That was interesting. Please welcome our new students, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Nico DiAngelo." We all clapped and Sycowits continued, "As you all saw last class, Mr. Nico is an excellent performer, he even has a few moves." We laughed at the understatement and saw Nico blush deeply. "But can our other new kiddies live up to his expectations?" he challenged. "Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth will show us tomorrow, and we'll be the judge." The class whooped in anticipation, and I was especially excited to see Percy sing.

"Sir," Annabeth objected, "We're really not-"

"A performer not wanting to perform?" he mused, and I almost laughed, I could tell Annabeth was usually one of those students that did whatever a teacher said, because a look of horror overtook her face. "That's not normal, not at all."

"No, no, no." she back tracked and covered up, "I was just confused because I didn't know what song I would sing."

"Well, I guess we'll all see tomorrow, won't we?" he said, then laughed, throwing his coconut in the air and trying to catch it, but it hit him on his head. "Oh, geez, not again." Rex sighed, annoyed. Andre, got up to check up on him, and as soon as he touched him, Sycowits' jumped up yelling, "DON'T TOUCH ME OR YOU DIE!" Andre screamed and jumped back, scrambling away across the floor toward Tori and I. "You okay, dude?" I asked, a little worried. His face had this expression of horror painted on it, and Andre doesn't usually get scared.

"Fine, yo, fine." He panted, trying to catch his breath. "Just…just a little surprised." I nodded, biting my lip and helping him up. "Thanks, brah." He shook his head and walked back to his seat slowly. I nodded, not paying attention to the rest of class. I let my eyes wander to the window, and I saw something move quickly. I got up and looked out the window.

There was nothing there.

"So…whatchya doing, Beck?" Sycowits asked casually as he strolled over to me. "Nothing. I just thought I saw something outside the window. I guess I was wrong." I shrugged and turned to sit back down, but I froze as I saw Percy and Annabeth look at each other with scared and worried expressions on their face, then I looked at Nico and Thalia, and they were doing the same thing. I sat down quickly. "You okay?" Tori asked me quietly. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said dismissively, but I knew I wasn't.

There was something outside that window, something the four new kids saw, too.

And for some reason, they didn't want me to see it.


	5. Suspicions of Percy Jackson

**So…my last Chapter gave me some inspiration. I'm not going to tell you for what yet, but you shall see. ;) Mwahahahaha! Well, I hope you like it, because I worked hard on it.**

**BTW, I don't own anything of this, and those disclaimers took me forever, so I'm keeping it simple this Chapter.**

Percy's P.O.V

I threw Riptide up in the air and tried to catch it again. It landed on my face this time.

I was lying upside down on my bed, the top half of my body hanging over the side.

"Ouch." I muttered, and picked up my pen-sword, thankful it was a pen at the moment. I saw an upside down Annabeth enter the room. She laughed softly. "I always wondered why you were so clumsy, Seaweed Brain. Now I know you bring it on yourself." I grinned and flipped off the bed. I could tell she was thinking of something. "What is it?" I asked. She stared at me, and laughed. "I'm just trying to think of a reason you'd help out the teacher and do that thing with Cat." I sighed and plopped down on the bed. Annabeth plopped down next to me, and I put my arm around her.

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "She just seems so innocent, like a child. But then I could see this look in her eyes, like a sort of pain. I would like to know what the matter is. And she seems like a really nice girl. She's one of the kids Chiron said to look out for; Cat Valentine. The others were the rest of 'em. Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, and Jade West. They're all friends, which is great. Less effort for us." I said, my eyebrows creasing.

"We'll get them to camp." She promised.

"I know, I know." I said quickly, making it seem like she was comforting me. She nodded, kissed me on the cheek, then got up and said, "I'll go check up on Nico and Thalia, and then I'll start dinner." I grinned, nodded, and went back to my original hanging upside down position. She rolled her eyes and left the room. I sighed.

I wasn't worried about getting the others to camp.

Truthfully, I knew we'd get them there with ease. They all seemed like strong, independent demigods. And I knew once we got there, they wouldn't let the others influence them.

Except for Cat.

I saw how easy it was to trick Cat; to influence her. She's the sweetest, purest, most innocent little thing, and I was scared that the guys- and the girls- at camp were gonna take advantage of her, and I couldn't let that happen.

'_Why do you care so much, Percy?' _I thought. _'She's just another girl.'_ I thought about Annabeth being so curious about why I would help out Cat with the key, and all the curious looks I got from Cat's friends after that.

I answered myself.

'_I don't know.'_

Thalia's P.O.V

"Nico, I'm bored." I complained. I threw my tennis ball at the wall again. It made a thump, fell to the floor, then it trailed back to me and stopped a foot away from me. I scowled, jumped off the hotel bed, and scooped it up. Nico was bent over the dresser, putting his clothes in there. "Nico!" I called his name. He turned around and sighed. "What now?"

"Entertain me, mortal." I commanded. He glared at me. "You know, you think you're so high and mighty because you're an immortal huntress." He muttered.

"That's right!" I said indignantly, tossing the tennis ball at his back. "And don't you forget it!"

He shut the drawers to the dressers and then threw himself on the bed next to me. He put his hands behind his head and looked at me. "What's up?" he asked me, studying my face. I bit my lip."Well…."

He raised an eyebrow, and I chickened out and told him the other thing that was bothering me."It's Percy." I confessed. "What about him?" Nico wondered. "I don't know…it's…something about the way he acted with Cat is bothering me…."

"Like he likes her." Nico said quietly. I nodded. "The same way he acted around Annabeth when I first met him. But he also seems really protective of her." He nodded slowly. "We can't make any assumptions too quickly," he said. "They've only known each other for a day, so we don't know anything, Besides, it took him, what , five years to realize he was in love with Annabeth, so I don't think he's going anywhere." I nodded slowly. Then I smiled. "So, I liked your song mix today." He grinned. "Yeah, I knew you would. They're two of your favorite songs."

"How'd you know?" I wondered. He rolled his eyes. "I'm your best friend, how else? Besides, that was fun. I haven't performed on stage In forever." I laughed. "Of course, I try to punish you with something, and you enjoy it! Why didn't tell me you were a performer?" He rolled his eyes. "The same reason ya'll didn't tell anyone about your talents. Like how you can sing and dance. You were embarrassed ."

I turned red. "No one was supposed to know about that." I said hotly. "Besides, I'm not even that good a singer, mostly dancing." I confessed. "That's why I'm helping Annabeth with her performance Me and a couple of other dancers, anyway. I had to teach them the choreography. They were kinda slow." He laughed. "Is it true that Percy can play all those instruments? And sing?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I guess so. I don't even know where that information came from." He laughed. "Well, I do. Nevermind." I laughed.

He sighed. "What?" I asked him. "I don't know. I just still don't get it. You're supposed to hate guys. Yet you're my best friend. What happened to 'turn my back on the company of men' and all that?" I bit my lip. "Well, number one, I got jacked from the hunters to go on this quest, or errand run, whatever you want to call it, number two, I don't like guys."

He opened his mouth to say something and I realized what I just said. "Well, most guys. I only like you. And sometimes I can deal with Percy. But all other guys annoy me."

"Now, that's not true."

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised. "You like guys. You have an awesome time with the other guys at camp, mostly, until they start annoying you. Yes, they annoy you, but people in general annoy you." I scowled. I didn't want to have this conversation now. "You don't even want to be in the hunters, do you?"

"Not really, no." I admitted. "Then, why…?" He trailed off. "Because I made a commitment, and I can't break that commitment unless for a truly sufficient reason." I said. "Like?" He asked. "Like…-"

"Guys! Time for dinner!" Annabeth knocked sharply on the door. We both jumped off the bed and yelled, "MAC AND CHEESE?!"

"No….."

"Awwww! ANNABETH!"

"I was kidding, yeah, we have Mac and cheese." Nico and I pumped our fists and wooted. I gave him a big high-five. He laughed. We threw open the door and Annabeth gave us a strange look. "Where did I find you guys?" she muttered to herself.

"Well, I was at a school obsessed with mythomagic….

"And I was in an alley obsessed with fighting monsters!" we said happily. She shook her head. We started cracking up. "You're version of humour somewhat amuses me." I heard Percy say as he walked out of his room. "Just 'cuz it's different than yours…." I sighed dramatically. Percy just laughed and turned on the radio. 'Pumped Up Kicks' by Foster the People came on. I brightened. "Yo! This is my jam!" I began dancing.

I finished with a flourish and grinned. Everyone was staring at me. I blushed. "What? Was I that bad?" I wondered. "No," Percy managed to say. "That was…_amazing._" I blushed again. "Shut up." I said, then started scarfing down my Mac and cheese.

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Percy picked it up.

"_Hey,"_ I heard a deep voice._ 'Is this Percy? Percy Jackson?"_ Percy reached to his pocket immediately. "Yes, this is Percy. Who is this, and what do you want?" "_"Hey, Percy, this is Beck, from school? Yeah, I'm at Tori's house right now…we're fine, but I think you need to come over here. Like, now."_

**What happened to Tori and Beck at Tori's house? What songs should Annabeth, Thalia and Percy sing? Review please! 3**


	6. Home, Part 1

Tori's P.O.V

Beck and I rode home from school silently in his car. He hummed along to a song on the radio, but I just stared straight ahead of me, trying not to think of the impending conversation I was about to have.

Could I do it?

Jade wasn't giving me any death threats, or as many evil glares as when they had first broken up, and as far as I knew, he hadn't gone and tried to kiss any other girls randomly… He turned into my driveway and parked. I started to get my bag to get out, but Beck opened his door quickly, saying, "Wait!" and got his bag and closed his door. I froze, confused, until I saw him come around to my door and open it up for me. I grinned. He held his hand out, "May I, Miss Vega?" he grinned goofily, but kept _very _professional. I shouldered my bag and took his hand so he could help me up. "Why of _course _you may!" Ilaughed and stood, but stumbled. He steadied me. I bit my lip. "Stupid no sense of equilibrium." I laughed, then looked up at him. I took a slight intake of breath as I realized how close my clumsiness had brought us. My face was now barely an inch away from mine.

"Tori…." He hesitated. I crumbled, and looked into his eyes. "Yes?" I said in a quiet voice. "May I-"

I interrupted him.

By, you know, kissing him.

"Sorry," I muttered, pulling back quickly. "Why?" he asked, surprised. I blushed. "I shouldn't have-"

This time he interrupted me.

By, you know, kissing me.

"Yes," he said huskily. "You should've." Then he kissed me again.

"Cat wants to come over." I murmured to Beck as I shut my phone. It had been about an hour and a half since we had gotten home. "Why?" he wondered. I shrugged. "She said there was a flying thing with wings outside her window that was there one second, and then disappeared. His eyes widened. "Tell her to come here now." He demanded. I raised an eyebrow. "She was turning into my drive when I hung up with her. She should be here-"

The doorbell rang.

He sped to the door, yanked it open, and pulled Cat in, slamming the door shut and locking it. "Beck…" I called. He looked at me.

And he looked _scared._

He zipped over to me, grabbed me by my arm, and whispered, "Follow me." He pushed me and Cat ahead of him up the stairs. "Beck…what's going on?" Cat asked, frowning. "We're playing a game." He said. "Hide and go seek." She brightened, whispering, "Who are we hiding from?" she whispered. He hesitated. "You'll see." She squealed, and ran to my room. "Beck," I demanded. "What's going on?" He took out his phone, cursing underneath his breath. "The thing Cat saw outside her window? I saw it this morning. It's _not_ pretty." I gave him the 'Are-you-crazy?' look. "You _believe _her?" I stared at him in amazement. "This is _Cat_ we're talking about."

"Exactly," he said, still scrolling through his phone. "She may be a little slow, Tori, but she's not stupid, nor is she crazy. There it is! I'm calling Percy."

That's when I heard a high-pitched screeching noise, and my phone got thrown out of my hand. "Perseus Jackson," a voice cackled, "Can help _nobody_ this time!" I looked up at what was yelling at us, and then looked at Beck, terrified. "I believe you now." I squeaked. He nodded, but scowled. "What do you know about Percy?" he screamed at the…thing. I didn't know what it was. It cackled. "Oh, I know so much. More than you, I bet. Almost killed him multiple times, except…" It trailed off, it's smirk wavering. "I got interrupted! But I shan't this time!" And it dived at us. We both rolled opposite ways. I sprang up, and then ended up having to jump again. "Beck!" I yelled. "Get..Cat! I'll…distract it!" I ducked, then kicked the thing. Its tail lashed at me like a whip. I jumped, trying not to screech. It took off a chunk of my Converse. He ran into my room, but another door opened. "TORI!" Trina yelled. I looked at her, distracted, and the tail hit me on my leg. I screamed. "WHAT, TRINA!" I yelled. "CATCH!" she threw something large at me. I instinctively caught it. '_What the crap?! Where did Trina get a sword?" _ But I didn't argue, I _swung_. The thing screeched. It flew back, eyeing the sword. It caught my attention that Trina was creeping forward, trying to get Beck's phone. "Come on, you ugly piece of crap!" It screeched in protest at my horrible insult. Apparently, looks aren't its best point. I slapped it sideways with the bunt of my sword. It slammed into the wall. Trina lunged for the phone then threw it to Beck, who was standing protectively in front of Cat. "Hey. Is this Percy? Percy Jackson?" he said anxiously, watching the monster thing warily. It hadn't gotten up yet.

A few seconds later, Beck said, "Hey, Percy, this is Beck, from school? Yeah, I'm at Tori's house right now…we're fine, but I think you need to come over here. Like, now."

The thing got up, and flapped its wings, but it didn't attack. "What _are_ you, demi-god?" it hissed. I rolled my eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about. What I want to know is what _you _are. I pointed my sword at it, and it hissed, flying a bit back. "I am Alecto," It cackled. "Fury of Hades, sent here to kill you all."

"Nice, nice." I said slowly, trying to distract it. "But why…?" It rolled it's eyes. "Yeah, right, demi-god." I cursed. "But you should know," it hissed, "before you die, that you would have suffered _a lot_ more if I had let you live."

Then it knocked the sword out of my hand and lunged at me.. and I put my hands over my face, cowering.

"NO!" A voice screamed, and there was a loud crash. I peeked up. A boy was standing in front of me, also sporting a sword, but his wasn't as…bright as mine. His kind of glowed, whereas mine…sparkled.

"Why do you keep on coming _back_?!" the voice growled loudly. I opened my eyes more. It was Percy Jackson. How did he know what the heck was going on?

"What I was ordered to, Perseus Jackson!" It screeched angrily. "But my Lord won't mind me adding you to the list!" It again lunged, but for Percy this time. But Percy expertly spun around in a circle and cut the thing in half.

And it burst into dust.

Silence filled the room.

"Always have to use the dramatics, don't you, Perce?" I spun around and saw Nico lounging against my front door. Totally relaxed. Thalia and Annabeth were behind him. Thalia was smiling, but Annabeth was frowning.

"Ha, very funny, Nico. I'm not _that _dramatic." He grinned. "Uh…guys? Explanation, please? I demanded. Percy turned to me and his eyes narrowed. I watched him warily. He came towards me. I took a step back, but then I realized he was watching my sword. "Where did you get that?" he asked, putting what looked like a pen cap on top of his sword, and it shrunk down. I stumbled back. What the heck? How…? "My sister gave it to me. Well, technically she threw it a me…about 20 seconds ago…" I scrunched my face up. He was still staring at the sword. "What is it?" I asked.

"You're sword…its electric?"

I looked at it closely for the first time. It was sort-of glowing bluish, but more being, there seemed to be bolts of light flying across it, going through it. "I don't know…I don't think so…"

Thalia pushed forward, fire in her eyes, she looked at the sword, then looked up at me, her eyes filled with rage. Beck pushed in front of me protectively. Thalia may have been smaller than me, but she looked _scary._ She clutched what looked like a mace bottle in her shaking hand, before Nico came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, whispering in her ear. She relaxed a little, putting the mace bottle back in her pocket, but rubbed her bracelet. Nico pulled her back.

"Call your sister." Annabeth said quietly as Percy helped a crying Cat off the ground.

"Why-"

"Just call your sister!"

"Trina!" I yelled, not taking my eyes off of the blonde haired girl. Her grey eyes were a bit cold, but only when she looked over to Cat.

"So you're here, then." Trina's voice said from the stairs. I looked at her. All the stupidness and oddness seemed wiped from her face, replaced with a pained grimace.

"You know?" Percy asked. Trina's eyes were as cold as Annabeth, but hers were sharp. "Who are you?" she growled sharply. My mouth hung open. I had never seen this side of my sister.

His arm tightened around Cat, who was quieting down.

"Percy Jackson." He said, hesitating, then adding, "Son of Poseidon."

There was a lot of talk after we heard that.  
"Shut up!" Trina yelled, slamming her hand down on the post. We quieted down. "Are they in danger?" she asked Percy. He nodded. "Well, that," he pointed to the dust still on the ground. "was a-

"Fury, I know." He winced. "Are there more coming?"

"Most definitely."

"Then take them to Camp, please. As soon as you can."

He nodded, then turned to us, frowning. "We need to get the others. Then, I'll explain."


	7. Home, Part 2

**Annabeth P.O.V**.

I watched as Percy stood, comforting Cat. I knew I shouldn't be jealous, but I was. I knew we were just helping the new demigods, but I couldn't help feeling jealous. It gave me a headache, because I kept on going back and forth on it.

At the moment, Tori and Beck were on the phone with Robbie and Andre. They refused to get off until they had gotten to Tori's house.

"Dude, I'm 16, not 12." I heard Andre complain over speaker phone. "I can drive us over to Tori's house, no prob."

"Yeah, I'm not a baby." I heard Jade from the other phone on speaker phone.

I laughed silently. That's what they thought. Nico and Thalia were bickering, Nico looking smug but worried and Thalia looking pissed. I decided I didn't want to get in the middle of that, so I just stood alone in the corner, watching everyone.

Tori and Beck were looking frantic, still on the phone with Andre, Robbie, and Jade. But I could see Beck was trying to calm her down, and he was doing a good job of it. I could see them trying to hide how they were holding hands, and I smiled. I then looked to Nico and Thalia again. It was obvious Nico was in love with her, I didn't get how she couldn't see it.

Maybe it was 'cuz she liked him back, which I could tell, too.

I then set my eyes on Percy and Cat. Percy was running his hand through her hair while she was still crying on his shoulder some.

"B-but what was it? Why is it trying to hurt me? Does it not like me?"

I saw Percy struggle for answers as he tried to explain to her, but at the same time not. I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, which was horrible, but, I mean, Seaweed Brain just wasn't smart enough to do that.

I bit my lip, sighing inwardly.

He liked her.

I kept on denying it, but I knew it was true. Seaweed Brain was Seaweed Brain, but when he liked a girl, it was plainly obvious. Well, it took me forever to notice with me, but when I saw it, I felt kind of stupid for not realizing earlier.

And with him, it doesn't take time, it happens right then and there.

Like with me.

I've been kind of feeling him moving on for awhile now, but this here was it, I could tell.

And I may not be perfectly fine with it, of course, but I love him.

"_If you love something, let it go…." _I thought.

"_And if it loves you, it will come back." _Another part of me thought. But I knew.

Percy wouldn't come back.

I sighed and shut my eyes.

No more suffering, Annabeth. Move on.

**Percy's P.O.V**

Once I had finally gotten Cat calmed down and more herself, the other three had arrived. I looked up to their wary faces, knowing that they were kind of curious about why we called them here.

"Did Tori tell you about her experience with Alecto?" I asked quietly, and they nodded.

"Yeah, Hades and I don't get along very well." I mumbled, and Nico snickered.

"Then you know about how it relates to Greek mythology?" I asked.

"And that's exactly what it is-mythology." Beck insisted.

"Did that look fake?" I asked sharply, scaring Cat. I calmed down some. "Did that look like mythology to you?' I asked.

"Okay." Tori said skeptically. "Let's say it is real-not that I'm saying it is, but let's say it is- what does that have to do with us?"

"Yeah and why am I being bothered? I wasn't even here!" Jade said, annoyed.

I was patient. "You know the gods, right? Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo?"

"Artemis, Hephaestus, Demeter, Ha-"

I interrupted Robbie's rant.

"Careful." I warned."Names can be powerful."

Why did I feel like I was quoting Annabeth all of a sudden?

"But yes. Them. They are your parents.

You're demigods. Half-bloods. And we're here to help you get to Camp Half-blood, so that, just maybe, you won't die."

I had to calm down them all this time, mostly because they thought I was going to kill them.

"I'm not going to kill you," I rolled my eyes. "My job is to protect you, duh. Otherwise you all would be dead right now, most likely." I said, hating getting this serious.

"We think we know some of your parentages, but you can never be sure, not until you are claimed. It SHOULD'VE happened when you guys turned thirteen, which was the agreement, but it's long past that…"

"How old are you?" Tori asked curiously.

"Seventeen." I replied. "Just turned it, actually. Couple of months ago. My father is Poseidon, god of the seas. Annabeth is a Daughter of Athena, Nico is a Son of Hades, and Thalia is a Daughter of Zeus, and also a Hunter of Artemis. The three of us…" I motioned to Nico, Thalia, and I. "Shouldn't be alive."

"Well, technically…" Nico murmured, and I rolled my eyes. "Technically, you're like, eighty, and Thalia's in her 20's. But no, you're 14 and she's 15. So don't go there." I laughed. He scowled, and I grinned at him.

"We were born under an oath of the Big Three." I said to them, and they were quiet. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades weren't supposed to have kids. Nico was born first, during World War II. He was hidden at a Casino that made it so you didn't get older. Thalia was born 20 or so years ago, but when she was 12 or so, she was turned into a tree. When she got turned back into a human, she hadn't grown so much. The day before her 16th birthday, she became an immortal huntress. I am very and sincerely 16." I grinned jokingly. "Not magical things or nothing. I'm not 30 on the inside." No laughs, but I shrugged it off.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Beck asked.

I shrugged. "You don't. I could be lying, and be totally psycho, and be trying to drag you off to your dooms. Maybe that Fury was an illusion. Hmm? Maybe my sword and Tori's was, too. Maybe. But I seriously doubt it. I've been doing this since I was 12."

"And I since I was 7." Annabeth said calmly.

"I've been doing it for as long as I can remember." Thalia shrugged.

"Well, I've only been doing it since I was ten…." Nico shrugged.

I tried not laugh.

"And Annabeth was allowed to be born?" Tori asked. "Because she wasn't of this…Big Three?"

"I nodded, smiling. "She was allowed to be born…in her own way." I laughed. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled a little.

"And who do you think our parents are? I mean, I have a mom and a dad." Tori asked, confused. "Are you saying you think one of them isn't my real parents?"

I hesitated. "Yes…but we don't know which one…like I said, you haven't been claimed yet."

"So…what now?" Cat whimpered. I

I rubbed her arm comfortingly.

"We aren't leaving." Jade said stubbornly. "We still have school!" I sighed inwardly. Oh. Great.

"When do you get off, then?" I asked.

"1 Month." Tori replied.

"Then in one month, we're going to Camp Half-blood. We'll stay here with you and protect you until then, trust me. Maybe even train you a little. But you have to _promise. _You'll go with me to Camp. Okay?"

There was silence for a second. "I'll go with you." Cat said. "So will I." Andre added.

Right then, two bright red lights bursted inside the house.

"Fire!" Tori screamed.

"No!" Nico ordered. "Look!"

Everyone calmed down a little and looked at the two red lights. One over Andre's head, and one over Cat's head.

"Thank-you, Apollo." I muttered. "At least you came through." I heard a rumble of thunder, which made me grin.

"Meet Cat and Andre." I said slowly. "Claimed children of Apollo."

Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia bowed immediately, and the others followed.

"Uhh…I don't know if I follow all this bowing chizz." Andre said uncomfortably. I chuckled. "It's just a sign of respect, Andre." I said as I stood.

"DO the rest f you promise?" I asked, and they all nodded quickly in agreement.

"I'll call Chiron, then." Annabeth said quickly, turning to leave the room. But in her way was somebody unexpected.

"Lady Artemis!" Annabeth smiled, stumbling back a little. We all bowed again.

"Hello, Percy and Annabeth." She greeted us. "Hello Nico and my dearest Thalia."

Thalia grinned. "Hiya, Lady Artemis. Isn't this a nice surprise?"

Artemis smiled a small smile.

"I came for my brother, Apollo. He couldn't make it." She looked over to Cat and Andre, who were standing next to me.

"Hello, dear." She said to Cat, who was cowering into my shoulder again. "I'm your aunt. I'm your father's sister."

Cat looked up at her and smiled. "Hi!"

Artemis then looked at me, and raised an eyebrow. I bit my lip and said nothing. I squirmed nervously as she looked me over.

"Don't hurt her." Is all she said. I looked her in the eye, surprised.

"Yes, ma'm."

But I didn't know if she was talking about Annabeth, or Cat.

With my luck, probably both.

She looked over to Andre curiously. "Your father wanted to tell you this himself, but he couldn't make it." She said. "He wanted to tell you how sorry he is for taking so long, and that he hopes you enjoy Camp Half blood. I think I'll let him tell you the rest later, though."

Andre and Cat nodded.

"Anything you need of me, Artemis?" Thalia asked.

Artemis sighed. "Not at the moment, my dear lieutenant. Just…stay safe, dear."

Thalia smirked, and said, "Always."

We then heard the door open and slam shut. Who else?

Trina stood in the door way as we all turned to stare at her.

"Who is this?" she demanded, and then her eyes narrowed. "You're a goddess, aren't you? Lady Artemis?" she asked, not surprised at all.

"Why, yes. And you are?" she asked, surprised.

"Full on mortal. Trina Vega." Trina mumbled.

"With full sight, nonetheless." Artemis mused.

"Yeah, and?" Trina demanded.

Artemis. "Nothing, my dear. Nice to meet you, though." She smiled softly. "Good-bye, everyone." She said, then poofed off.

'That was weird." Thalia muttered. "She's never acted like that before."

'Oh, well." I said. "For now, we need to go back to the hotel."

"All of us?" Jade complained.

"All of us." Annabeth said sharply. Jade glared at her.

"Okay." Beck said."Calm down Jade, let's go to their hotel."

Jade seemed to calm down immediately. What the heck?

"Fine." She said.

"Let's go before anything else bad happens." Robbie muttered.

I opened the door and growled, "Too late."

**Heehe XD. Sorry it took me so long, my computer broke down. It's fixed now, though!**

**So…should I bring the others into this? Jason, Piper and them? Or naw? Make it so this was before all that happened? Idk, that's why I'm asking you. Songs are next chapter, I got them all picked out and stuff, so there, there.**

**Suggestions? Comments? Want to guess what's going on with Artemis? Who the kid's parents are? Press that little button down there!**


	8. The Gods Are A Little Off Today

**Beck's P.O.V**

"_Let's go before anything else bad happens." Robbie murmured._

_Percy opened the door and scowled, "Too late."_

I looked up from Tori and saw a man. I was confused about Percy's anger. It was a thin, dark man with greasy hair, and-

Oh, wait. Never mind. Whoa. His clothes….

I shivered, and he smiled at me.

"Hello, Perseus." The man said, a thick accent on his lips.

"Hades." Percy smiled sarcastically. He then scowled. "Come on, dude! I thought we were on better terms after the war and all! I saved your sorry-"

"Percy!" Annabeth interrupted him. Percy grimaced.

"Perseus, I'm on _perfect. _Terms with you, little nephew. As I am with my…son." He said disgustedly. I felt a twinge of sympathy for Nico, who was staring at his shoes, and was apparently this man's son. But there was nothing I could say. This seems to be a family matter.

"So what is it you want, then?" Percy asked.

"Well, this one here should not exist ." he said, pointing to Tori. Tori froze. "And, erm…neither should…this one…" he said looking at Jade. Jade raised an eyebrow. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, I interrupted her.

"Don't." I said to her, and she shut her mouth. "And who are you to say that people shouldn't exist? Why don't you just-"

"You," Hades said. "Need to shut your mouth, before you turn into another cursed spirit on my shirt. You have too much magic in your breath." He said, staring at me cautiously. "I'm Hades, god of the Underworld, that's who I am, you foolish mortal. And this…" his eyes softened just barely at the sight Jade.

"Is your daughter. Yeah, yeah, I figured that out when I first saw her." Nico mumbled. Hades turned to him, fire in his eyes. "How dare you-"

"Accuse you of something like that? Well, let's see…'cuz it's true?"

I saw Hades look like he was about to blast Nico, or whatever it is 'immortals' do, so I tried again.

"Why don't we all just…calm down? It would be best if we all just talk about this." I said soothingly.

Hades seemed to consider me for a moment. "Okay." He decided. "I'll be calmer."

Percy's eyes widened, as did Nico's. 'How…?" they mouthed. I shrugged. I just always seemed to be able to calm people.

"Yes, I am claiming Jadelyn Weston as my own. How old are you, again dear?"

She looked a little panicked. "E-eighteen."

"No…that can't be it…I'm pretty sure you're younger than that…."

"No, I'm not!"

He looked at her curiously, and so did I. I mean, she'd always told me that she was eighteen, or, when I met her two years ago, that she was sixteen…

But what if she was lying? That seemed to be what her dad was getting at…

"Anyway, I'm watching, you, mortal." He said, directed to Tori. I scowled, and he laughed. "You, too. Don't worry. You'll have your turn of adventure."

And then he disappeared. "The gods are still acting weird." Nico complained.

"Yeah, I've come to realize that it might take them a while to get back to normal." Percy said to him. "What with us mixing with the Romans for so long, especially Jason and I, it must make them really…confused." He said carefully.

"So the god of the dead doesn't usually act like that, then? He's not so…" I made a weird hand gesture towards the direction he had disappeared to.

That made Percy laugh. "Oh, sorry, no. He's always rude and annoying. He was just acting nicer than usual today. So it put me off."

I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "What was he saying, about Tori and Jade and how they shouldn't be alive?" Cat asked, a worried look on her face. They were her two best friends, of course she'd be worried.

Percy knit his eyebrows. "I…I'm thinking that he knows who your parents are, and he's not very happy about it. Like, how he's Jadelyn's father, but remember she was born during the pact of the Big Three, so she's in danger of Zeus' and my father's punishment." Percy then looked at Jade.

"How old are you again?" he asked.

"For the last time, I'm 18!" she said, a quiver in her voive.

"You don't sound so sure."

"I. Am."

"And you don't exactly look 18…"

"Quiet." I ordered him. And he shut his mouth quickly, then frowned, and turned to Annabeth with a confused look on his face.

"Leave Jade alone. She's done nothing wrong, and has done nothing to deserve these accusations."

Percy still said nothing, but nodded slowly.

"Thank you. Now, please continue."

He raised an eyebrow, but continued. "As for Tori, I'm not sure, she's definitely not a daughter of Hades, otherwise he would've claimed her. So..what I'm thinking is she's either Zeus' daughter or…Poseidon's…daughter."

He said the last part with difficulty, and then I remembered that he was Poseidon's son. Poseidon, Poseidon…. God of the Sea, I think? Sounds about right.

"I dunno, Percy…"Thalia said slowly.

Thalia was a Daughter of Zeus. She wouldn't like it, either if Tori were related to her. I felt Tori sigh, and I squeezed her hand gently.

"I really don't think she's Poseidon at all, nor do I think she's Zeus'. I mean, after Jason, I think I would be able to tell."

"Who's Jason?" I asked.

They ignored me. "But then what did Hades mean when he said she shouldn't be alive? Hmm? My best guess is Zeus. I mean, she has an electric sword."

Thalia frowned. "Dude, no, she's not Zeus!"

Percy looked at her hardly. "Thalia, I swear-"

"HEY!" I shouted, and they both stopped and looked at me.

"Sorry." Thalia muttered. "Sometimes we tend to want to kill each other on an almost always every day basis." Percy murmured.

"Ah, gotchya." I said. "Now, can we please go before we get attacked and/or threatened by another mythical being? I'd rather not die today."

That made all the new kids laugh.

"Beck," Nico smiled slightly. "You almost die as much as Thalia and Percy fight. And trust me, that's a lot."

I sighed. "Come on, guys." I said, pulling Tori forward. "To the cars."

**I know, this chapter kinda sucks, I'm sorry. I've just been having a sort of writers block lately. :/ Blecky. I whatever. This is sort of a fill in chapter. Review, my cookies! Come on! Hit that little button own there! 3**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**:3**

**Oh, yeah! I decided to bring the Romans and them into this. Kind of last minute, but I felt it needed it. So this is placed after the War with the giants and Gaea.**


	9. Follow Me, Everything Is All Right

Hai, guyzes! Sorry, no, this ain't an update, but I'm doing that later tonight I promise! I was just wwondering…if any of ya'll are interested, would you follow my blog on Tumblr? I'd love to connect with ya'll, and Tumblr is something I'm on constantly! You can ask me questions comment, or whaever you want to do! Thanx. c:


End file.
